Personal information management (PIM) systems organize user data in an efficient manner. The user data may include tasks, which describe errands, to do items, and other data for a user. PIMs and other task management applications may organize tasks into categories, but do not provide a context for tasks. Task categories are typically expressed as a string of text, such as subject, group name, or some other category. PIMs do not differentiate any relevance of one category to another; categories typically do not have meta-data associated with them. Thus, for example, though a category may include text that describes a location, a typical PIM application does not have any intelligence or context regarding the difference or relationship between one location and another.
When performing tasks, a user may plan what task to do, where to perform the task and when to do it. As a result, it is common for users to group and view tasks into different categories to determine which task(s) to perform. Providing more information regarding when and where to perform a task would be useful in efficiently managing tasks.